


The Past In the Present

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch and Effie talk about their childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past In the Present

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. The universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Effie woke up to the sound of Haymitch screaming. This was not an unusual experience what was strange was he called out a name.

He was reaching for his knife, since she moved into his bed he stopped holding the knife but it was in arm’s reach on his nightstand. 

Effie started stroking his hair and making shushing noises. Sometimes this calmed him, sometimes it just got her pushed out of bed but today it worked. She put her arms around his chest and his hand reached up and lightly clasped hers. His breathing relaxed and he repositioned their hands over his heart. 

When he woke up a couple of hours later he kissed Effie’s hand and rolled over to see if she was awake.

“Good morning Sweetheart.”

“Good morning.”

He saw circles under her eyes. He gently cupped her face. “Did you have nightmares?

“No…you did.”

He sat up and started checking her hands. “Did I hurt you? You should have woke me up.

“No. You calmed right down. I just….it was different this time.

“Different how?

“You called out a name.“

Haymitch smiled. “Sweetheart if it was a woman’s name she didn’t mean anything.

Effie looked indignant. “Oh really? 

“Unless it was Euphemia Victoria. Was it Maysilee?

“No.”

“Joanna??

“You dream about Joanna Mason??”

“I dream about Joanna Mason being left in the arena.

“Shanna?? He asked. 

Effie’s face scrunched into a question. 

“Shanna was my girlfriend when I was sixteen.

“Oh..no the name was Garrett.

Haymitch froze. “Garrett was my little brother. 

“How old was he when he die…..was killed?

Haymitch put his arm around her. “He was twelve. I haven’t dreamed about him in years.

“You were terrified but when I stroked your hair you settled down and held my hand.”

Haymitch nodded. “Mom used to do that when I was little and…..the first few nights when I came back. Before I left Garrett and I shared a bed and he used to get scared of a lot of things, especially after Dad was gone. He used to hold my hand like a lifeline. He had just stopped a few weeks before I was reaped. He decided he was grown since he was twelve and at sixteen I couldn’t really tell him holding on to him made me feel secure. Something I could do…someone I could protect.

Effie lay there silently and listened.

When I came home and we moved into The Victor‘s Village, I bought him this huge bed. He indicated the one they were in. He never slept in it. I told my mother to take the master bedroom she flat out refused. She said I’d want it after my toasting. She took the room on the left and Garrett was supposed to take the one on the right. I say supposed to because I don’t think he spent five minutes in there. The first night I was home he came into my room and climbed into bed with me. He told me he was cold even though it was summer. I told him I could shut off the air conditioner but he said no. He liked not being hot but he was cold.”

“He missed you.” Effie said gently.

“Yeah. He held on to me every night until the Peacekeepers came. I can’t imagine why I’m dreaming about him.

“I can.” Effie said. “It’s because my sister called.”

“It’s good news that your sister survived.” Haymitch said gently.

“I wish you hadn’t invited her to come to twelve.”

“Effie, she’s your family.”

“It’s not the same. She doesn’t approve of you.”

Haymitch laughed. “That’s because she doesn’t know me. She’s thinking of the drunk on television. I’m a very charming drunk in real life.”

Effie kissed him. “It’s not just that. We were never really close.

“She’s your sister. You have a past…and you can have a future.”

“She hates me Haymitch. Effie said sharply. “ When I was six she cut all my hair off. That’s when I started my fascination with wigs.”

He laughed. “You were kids Effie. I’m sure six year old Garrett complained about me.

“How much older were you?” Effie asked.

“Four years. He was born five days before my birthday. Haymitch chuckled. “When he turned twelve he tried to go to the Justice building and sign up for Tessarae so I would have less entries. I caught him about halfway to town. I dragged him home. He complained to Mom about me and she said. “I would have done the same thing if I could run as fast as your brother. He was not happy with me that day.

“Haymitch you were protecting him. My sister was eight years older than me, she used to tell me her life was ruined the day I was born.

He sighed. “So she was a spoiled brat. He considered the age difference. “Why would a teenager cut off her baby sister‘s hair?

Effie shrugged. “She did it because Mother was taking me to a dance lesson and she was going to have to wait two hours before getting her hair dyed. Since I couldn’t be seen in public looking so hideous we all had to go to the Salon”

Haymitch shook his head. “They raise kids differently in the Capitol. Lucky for her she wasn’t my daughter but what about when you grew up?

Effie frowned. “She always told me I wasn’t as pretty, smart or as sexy as her. She wanted to be on a Prep Team but she didn‘t make the cut. When I finished Escort training I was top of my class. She called the training center and told them I had questionable private manners. They couldn’t prove anything but that’s why I got sent to District 12.

Haymitch reached for the bottle by his bed and took a long swig. “Well…I didn’t know she was such a bitch. When Plutarch told me he found her I thought it was a good thing. I would give anything to have my brother back. I can un-invite her.

Effie gasped. “You can’t do that. She’ll say horrible things about you.”

“Honey, that’s not going to keep me up nights.

“She already is keeping you up nights.” Effie said sadly 

“It’s up to you. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“She’s lost everything. We should let her come visit and maybe….maybe you could give her some money to start over.

He took another swig. “Uh huh. I can throw money at her but I wanted to give you back your family.”

Effie put her head on his chest. “I do have a family. I have you, Peeta, Katniss. I don’t need anyone else.

He stroked her hair. “We’re lucky to have you.”

“I think I’m the lucky one. You know Katniss proved she would do anything for her sister, and it’s obvious you and your brother adored each other. There’s something special about District 12.…maybe Elle will see that and….wish me well.”

Haymitch laughed. “If she doesn’t I’ll chop off her hair.”

“Haymitch!”


End file.
